In the context of network communications, affinity defines a relationship between entities that describes a preference for two or more entities to communicate and/or perform operations on each other using a particular set of resources (instead of a randomly chosen set of resources). Hence, affinity is a concept that is independent of any one particular device or communication. Rather, affinity refers to communications that have known patterns between entities (as opposed to a communication that is random in nature). For example, processor affinity associates a process to a set of particular physical central processing units (CPUs), instead of randomly choosing a CPU. Affinity can also apply to other resources, such as memory, for example. This takes advantage of a particular CPU or other resource having executed or processed one or more similar processes beforehand, enabling subsequent processes to reuse the results of those previous processes. Hence, instead of wasting time and removing all effects of previous executions, affinity enables communications and operations that are similar in nature to reuse state and processes. Efficient architecture and scheme are needed for enabling affinity-based networking between customers and the network infrastructure.